Khadros
Category:Human Category:Alliance category:Paladin Khadros Isenstrider In-Game: Khadros Nickname: None (As of yet) Affiliation: None, except for the Military. = Vitals = Race: Human Class: Paladin Professions: Alchemy, Herbalism Age: 46 Sex: Male Hair: Blonde Eyes: Deep Brown Weight: 197 lbs. Height: 6'1" Garments/Armor: Whatever gear he has present/His old Lordaeron uniform. Alignment: Lawful Good = Appearance = This older veteran's long blonde hair is neatly combed down the middle. He also has the beginnings of a beard growing on his chin. You can see a couple shallow scars from the many conflicts he participated in. He carries himself like a warrior, but there is a bit of tiredness from his older age that slows him down slightly. = Personality = Khadros believes that the world is not quite safe still, so when he is outside of a city or town his guard is always up. When in the comfort of a Inn or tavern however he is a bit jolly, whether it be with friends or alone. He is always willing to share whatever fine wine he has at the time, and it would be a sad day indeed if you didn't see this older man with a some bottle nearby while at the Inn. = History = Khadros was the couple Markus and Jennifer Isenstrider's only child. His family were devout worshipers of the Holy Light, and it was a recurring event every Sunday for the three of them to go to the Church in Stormwind. Growing up for 10 years on the family farm in Westfall, he made several friends with the other children. They would play in the mines and out near the beach for hours on end until they're respected parents called for them to come home, where his mother would read chapters from the holy book of the Light. Life was simple, and it was destined at the time that the children would follow in they're father's footsteps as farmers. The troubles with the Defias Brotherhood forced many families living in Westfall to reconsider they're future, and Khadros' family was one of the several that left that year for the safety of Stormwind. But the walls were not safe for long, for at the age of 20, the Orcs began they're assault against the Kingdom of Stormwind. By then part of the militia, he fought bravely to defend his new home but the sheer numbers forced him, along with his family and friends to leave Stormwind to the invaders. Sailing to Lordaeron, he attempted to pick up farming again with his parents but could not see himself tending to the fields while the Orcs plundered his home. He quickly left the farm and enlisted in the Army of the Alliance with his childhood friends, in which he was granted the rank of Private after a quick several weeks of training. Sailing back to his home, Khadros fought the Orcs in earnest for invading his home, and helped capture many Orcs, while killing many of the rest. During this time he was trained by the few Paladins that had formed through Uther the Lightbringer and the Knights of the Silver Hand. He was quickly promoted to Lieutenant Commander after his induction into the Knights of the Silver Hand. He was present when Lord Lothar, his supreme commander and idol, fell under the Orc's axes. Driven by hope, Lothar's lieutenant Turaylon rallied the forces of the Alliance and delivered the final strike against the Orcs, pushing them back into the Swamp of Sorrows and seemingly destroying the Dark Portal. Fortunately, Khadros was spared from going with the expedition into Outland, due to warriors needed to defend Azeroth in case of a retaliation, though at the time he was saddened he would not join his comrades in defeating the Horde once and for all. His steadfast determination turned to regret when he heard that none of the men who went though the Dark Portal returned. He vowed to uphold they're honor and memory by commiting himself to the Alliance. The next several months were spent in Lordaeron defending the capital against minor threats. When rumors of death cults reached him, he set out to remove them from the kingdom. It was at this time that Arthas led his infamous assault against Strathlome, slaughtering many innocent civilians in his quest for "Purity". Arthas soon left for Northrend, and Khadros was there to pick up the pieces. However, peace would not last much longer for the Scourge came and completely destroyed Lordaeron. He, along with a fellow Paladin, managed to save many civilians and flee toward Stormwind. There, he helped the rebuilding effort and settled down in a quiet home in the foothills. Recently however, news of battles abroad had reached him, forcing him out of retirement and bringing him back for retraining to lead troops into battle against the Horde once again. = Family = Father: Markus Isenstrider Mother: Jennifer Isenstrider = Notable Quotes = "For Lordaeron! For the Alliance!"-Battle cry.